The Life of B RS X 2
by HARZ X
Summary: Cuando se trata de vivir una vida normal, usted tiene que tratar con una aristócrata, una chica que raramente habla, y un cazador de recompensas travieso. Lo que es peor es que eran sus enemigos. Rated T por lo que algunos humor grosero, lenguaje y violencia leve. Advertencia: OC & OOC, tengo permiso del dueño puede verlo si, ademas es continuación de capitulo 85, luego lo arreglo


La vida de BRS

**Capitulo 85 (El rescate de la aristocrática, enfrentándose a la reina de los juguetes y la reunión de los héroes de otras dimensiones)**

**Hey hola a todo lo que leen esto primero que nada tengo permiso del señor de lacas y el ya sabe (solo espero que el traductor lo traduzca bien DX T^T) lo segundo es un boceto o prototipo o como sea que les digan. **

**Lo tercero esto es original pero tendrá cosas de otros como anime que visto y juego pero luego les digo. **

**Cuarta es para que se inspire el señor de la cara y para que los demás que están molestos suban los demás capítulos que faltan además si usted esta inspirado pues espere a que termine para que lo suba usted esto toma tiempo pero no mucho.**

** Quito y les digo que tengo permiso de dueño de esta historia y ahora si decir más a leer y disfrutar eso**

**Descargo la responsabilidad de la historia **

**Brs y compañía son de huke y cal y compañía son de **Mister Hous y raya y luci y los demás son mío así que no me venga a fastidiar o los demandare hablo en serio

**Sin decir más a leer ^^**

* * *

Los días ha pasado desde que Geshumaru decidió matar a su madre y cualquiera que estuviera en su camino y sin mencionar el pequeño y asqueroso regalo que ella le dio a nafhe y que las cosas se han puesto muy extrañas después de esos días,

Así que han pasado 5 días y todos están esperando sus momentos ya que ha llovido por más de 3 día sincerar y brs a tenido unas pesadilla muy feas de algo en su pasado que ella no desea recordar,

Pero las pesadillas siguen viniendo como publicad fastidiosas y a stella ya se está enojado mucho tanto así que está teniendo malestar por eso días y cal está muy preocupado por su novia y por el bebe que ya no le falta mucho.

A stella es revisado rin y que ella dice que bebe está bien pero no se puede decir lo mismo de stella,

Pero cal estuvo con ella calmándola cuando ella se despierta repentinamente asustada y llorado un poco temblado fuertemente.

Cal le pregunta a grey si esto ya avía pasado antes y grey le dice que no, ella no lo recuerda bien ya que ella también lo atenido pero aun nivel menos grave que stella.

Hasta Dragon Slayer ha intentado unos cuantos hechizos para que las jóvenes pueda dormir bien en la noches, pero no es fácil cuando relámpagos muy fuerte y muy ruidoso viene y hacen temblar a la tierra hasta Atsuko se asusta ya que ella no recuerda que en una tormenta sucede eso pero no se la puede culpar por eso de hecho toda Japón está en una feroz y muy destructiva tormenta que pareciera que va a durar todo un año.

Pero nadie sabe qué hacer ya que los japoneses se esta enfrentado con una tormenta que piensa destrozar a toda Japón.

Pero las cosas cambian radicalmente cuando un día una periodista del clima que está anunciando que las cosas se está poniendo fuertes,

Les dice a todos que evacuen las ciudades costeras y que vallan a terreno alto. Luego de eso, la chica diera su reportaje en un lugar que esta siendo afectado ella ya se iba pero algo le llama la atención un joven en un edificio que lo avían abandonado por las lluvias y que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Un chico desconocido saca una enorme espada negra con una extraña forma, el chico la pone encima de su cabeza y lo usa como pararrayo,

la joven chica se queda sorprendido por lo que está haciendo el chico así que les dices a sus compañeros de trabajo que encienda todo para tramitarlo, en la casa bgs y en la de brs y singin love,

y todo el mundo en Japón y el restos del mundo vea lo que esta pasado y para rematar un chico desconocido va hacer algo loco, algunos se burlaron y otros se quejaron pero otros se que darán sorprendido por lo sucedido.

Y iba así, el chico blando su espada larga y bríllate con un filo súper aterrador que podía congelar de miedo a cualquiera y incluso lo que no siente emociones,

el se puso en posición de ataque y espero el momento cuando de repente comience a sonar un fuerte sonido que pareciera grito o como si un poderos cañón fuera a dispara,

Luego se siente que todo se siente pesado como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera reposando en tus hombros,

y aun así el chico esperaba con paciencia hasta que vio el momento para liberar el ataque mas destructivo del mundo y el nombre del mismo ataque se hace llamar es: doble desgarro de garras lunares gemelos oscuros.(爪暗い月の双子を引き裂く倍増 Tsume kurai tsuki no futago o hikisaku baizō) así se dice en japonés como sea volvemos al asunto, e iba así un poderos haz de energía fue despedido con tanta fuerza que se crearon cosa a su alrededor como ondas de sonido, ráfaga de viento,

Oleada de tierra y viento fuero lanzada con tanta facilidad, y se crea como una súper ola o algo así (si de verdad necesito mejora no es fácil describirlo y además está en mi cabeza así que disculpen por esto) todo sucedió tan rápido que la gente no, noto como se hico pero si vieron lo que causo.

Después de eso toda la tormenta desapareció o evaneció con tanta rapidez que el sol ilumino a Japón como si fuera un nuevo día.

Luego de eso la reportera se desmalló de la impresión dúrate los demás dijeron al anisó que ¡! Tal alto como se pudo y claro en la casa de bgs todos sin a excepción alguna todo se quedaron sorprendido tanto que str dijo mierda el infierno que fue todo eso, luego wrs dijo joder qué carajo paso de donde rayo salió ese ponte ataque, yo nunca lo vi.

Gray dijo dragón slayer tu lo viste como yo,

que rayo fue eso que yo recuerdo eso jamás paso en el otro mundo o si,

usted recuerde a alguien hacer eso y dragón slayer dijo no que yo recuerde ningún otro yo tiene tanto poder como para frena o desaparecer una tormenta,

así que debo investigar un poco. Luego dragón slayer invoca su libro mágico para ver si hay algo así.

Dúrate ella busca desesperadamente algún indicio, bgs tenia la boca abierta luego de unos minutos se desmallo y luego se despertó tanta rápido como pudo, para luego decir tonterías como: el infierno que fue eso, yo quiero tener un ataque así, en eso momento tenía los ojos bien iluminado como una estrella y con un poco de lujuria, luego dijo ese chico es muy fuerte a ver si queda vivo después de pelear conmigo,

y luego de ultimo pero no menos importante una cosa que creo que ella dirá (si es que se podría decir que suceda) ella dice acercados al tv y dice: el es mío, un nuevo trofeo a llegado me pregunto si con Nick y ese chico podrán conmigo en la cama.

Luego tanto dragón slayer como las demás se les forma una gota de sudor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y dragón slayer dije joder no estamos para fantasear tenemos cosa más importante.

Luego saw dice como que mama, luego de voltear hacías su madre con la cara seria y luego dragón slayer dice por ejemplo asegúranos de Stella este bien y está pendiente de icline y los demás.

Luego gray dice yo puedo ver como esta ella ya que envié un mensaje de texto a ella y dice que está bien solo que cal se congelo de la sorpresa y que rin casi se desmalla,

Además astuto esta literalmente saltado en la casa y pregunta por lo que paso.

Luego dragón slayer dijo muy bien creo que ahí que busca e investigar así que hija mía, en ese momento ella mira saw y le pone una mano en el hombro y de dice: ve a busca abajo todos los libros y trámelos aquí esto va a tomar tiempo así que apúrate y tráeme todo y luego saw asiente la cabeza y dice si y va al sótano y busca todo los libros que encuentra y le toma alrededor de 5 minuto.

Hacer todo eso, luego sube a la sala en donde ve a su mama ordenar a las otras chicas que haga algo muy impórtate a si iban las cosas,

luego dragón slayer le dice así: stg y gray vallan a la casa de cal y asegurase de que la cosa estén bien,

Pero luego strg le dice a dragón slayer que ella quiere ir a donde está la casa de Sing lover y ver si todo está bien allá,

luego dragón slayer suspira un poco ya que esto puede ser bueno o muy malo ya que alguien acaba de usar un ataque muy destructivo y que se podría considerar como una ayuda o una declaración de guerra.

ya que esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto y no se sabe que intenciones tenga ese chico pero es mejor pre venir que lamentar así

que dragón slayer se acerca a stg y le dice: ve asegúrate de que estén bien si surge algo avisa

y luego stg dice si y asiente la cabeza, luego strg se son roja y dice gracia.

Luego ella va al armario para sacar sus armas luego de unos minutos tanto como gray y strg estaban listas y armadas ya que no se sabe que pasar si salga algo o que ese misterioso chico lo ataque en la casa así que se aseguran de que no pase hoy ni mañana, ni nunca.

Luego de unos minutos gray se sube a su moto y comienza a conducir dura strg decide ir a pies. Durante en ese momento wrs decide ayuda drago -

luego busca en lo libro durante eso bgs recibe una llamada de Nick preguntado por lo sucedido,

Pero saw le dice que esta investigado y que se prepare por si algo malo va a pasar.

Durante eso ocurre en la casa de SL todos se que darán impresionado mzma se congelo de la sorpresa durante szzu se quedo atónita como que su cerebro se paro y todas las funciones se detuvieron pero al menos las partes vital seguía en pies aun sus plumones fusionaba y su corazón aun latía,

pero para sing lover se palecio y se atraganto con su propia bebida cuando vio eso ella nunca pensó que abría alguien tan fuerte pero tan jodidamente fuerte que detuvo una tormenta,

ella pensaba que esta tormenta de mierda solo iba a retrasar su plan un poco ya que ella la iba a quitar sin que nadie cediera cuenta pero las cosas no salieron como ella quería y simplemente alguien más rápido y más fuerte hiso eso y lo mostro al público en general así que las cosas han tomado un nuevo giro a esta situación.

Pero para chariot las cosas se han puesto interesantes.

Luego ella siente un fuerte escalofrió como que algo malo va a pasar pero decide llamar algo de intención en ella para que se le quito lo idiota de un solo golpe (si ella a veces tienes planes muy bueno casi son rival hacia sing lover) y ella mira a los demás y hace unos cuantos chasquido con sus manos pero al parecer aun no responde así que decide fingir que esta refriada para al meno szzu le pare un poco y luego los demás vendría como pece en búsqueda de comida.

Luego de eso aun nada y dice maldita sea páreme por un segundo idiota. Y luego de eso aun nada pero al menos oyó un leve gemido de ellos, eso significaba que estaba funcionando un poco,

pero ella aun no se rinde y luego da un suspiro grande y piensa para sí misma muy bien es hora de usar la artillería pesada.

Ella intenta de recodar en donde rayos puso su caja de macarrones y recordó que estaba al lado de ella en una pequeña mesita de noche muy bien decorada, ella agarra la pequeña caja y decide ver cuántos macarrones le queda y por suerte a vía como un máximo de 10 macarrones de distintos colores muy agradable y también muy desagradables pero en fin a chariot no le importaba ella tenía que usarlo,

ya que de repente sitio un fuerte escalofrió y supo que si no actuaba ahora cosas terribles iba a suceder.

Luego ella pone un fuerte seño fruncido en señal que ella no le gustaba pero era algo que debía hacer por el bien de los demás ella se dijo así mismo joder pues eh vuelto a mis viejas costumbres y pensaba que en este maravilloso mundo (si es que se puede decir y que en verdad lo es) y con un gran suspiro dijo joder porque rayos me pasa todo a mí.

Luego chariot agarra un macarrón de color negro con punto rojo,

luego ella misma sonríe debido a que esto va hace divertido pero ante chariot se le un pequeño escalofrió esta vez es por lo que va hacer ya que cuando los demás vuelva en si, la van a joder.

Y la última persona que hiso eso fue icline y su trasero fue apaliado hasta quedar rojo como tomate.

Así ella tiene que inventar una buena escusa o será azotada otra vez y esta vez sl la ara llorar, luego de eso ella da un enorme suspiro y ella misma se dice carajo si hubiera otra forma lo aria pero pues joder voy con todo,

luego chariot lanza el macarrón de dicho color mencionado a szzu y la golpea en la cara luego agraro otro de color verde manzan y le lo lanza sobre mazma y le da en la cara luego agar tres macarrones de tres colores diferente y era de azul claro el otro era de blanco y el ultimo era de morado.

Luego hiso eso de nuevo pero los lanza otra vez con más fuerza y sigue así hasta que se quedo con uno de color rosado caro con punto verde y se lo comió gustosamente ya que era sus colores favoritos.

Y espero a que los tres reaccionaran así que ella se preparo para lo que venía….

* * *

Muy bien aquí me detengo y lo continuare más tarde no se cuantos tiempo me lleve terminar el resto pero ya le dijo si tiene duda o pregunta puede decirme y si fue largo pero no tanto espero que les guste. Ahora a dormir un poco que yo hice esto hasta la 1:00 am si es tarde pero joder que no se que así pues luego digo ahora adormí _ bostezo_


End file.
